


The Lengths He Will Go - Sequel/Spinoff thing

by caffeine_is_a_drug



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Serial Killer Shane Madej, a n g s t, fluff maybe???, forgive m e, im not an experienced writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeine_is_a_drug/pseuds/caffeine_is_a_drug
Summary: Ryan hasn't been necessarily supportive of the fact that his best friend is a serial killer, but he loves him none the less. Ryan has known about Shanes "hobby" for awhile now, 8 months to be exact. Let's just say he walked into the wrong place at the wrong time. Sort of like Zach did, except he wasn't as lucky.





	1. Dec 22nd * 11:37 PM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lengths He Will Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700436) by [Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands/pseuds/Boy_Obsessed_With_Bands). 



> I'm a very inexperienced writer, so be prepared for this to be pretty bad. :,)  
> By inexperienced I mean I've literally never written anything before and just felt super inspired by BOWB's work.

*the following is a copy paste of part of the original story, just to let you know where this begins compared to the other story. you will see these asterisk again when the copy paste is over. i recommend reading the other story before this one for full context* 

An hour had passed, the house sitting tranquil despite the horror it held inside. Zach pulled up to the house, not knowing what he was to find.

He shut his car door, locking it and giggling at the little 'beep' of the car horn. He headed towards the door of the Madej-Bergara house. 

He knocked twice, before deciding it would be okay to just walk inside. He only needed to borrow Ryan's night-vision camera for an upcoming Try Guys video he was filming. 

He pushed the door open, stepping inside. He flipped the light switch on. Looking down to the floor He noticed Shane's white button up lying on the floor. Zach leaned down, noticing something suspicious about the shirt. He picked it up, gasping at the bright red splotches. He dropped the shirt, shuffling around, panicked.

He looked towards the wall noticing a bloody handprint on the wall.

He looked at his own hands seeing that his right hand was covered in another man's blood.

He turned around to look at the blood-soaked door handle, only to look right at the house owners and see a muddy shovel hurling toward his head.

*the copy paste is over! remember full credit to the work above goes to boy_obsessed_with_band! (if you see this bowb, i am fully willing to take this part out if you want me to. i just thought to add it for context)*

———————————————

**No POV - Dec 22nd * 11:37 AM**

“Holy shit. Did’ya kill him?” Shane knelt down next to the body, almost impressed. Up until now Ryan had just been his accomplice, the average aiding and abetting, but actually hurting someone? He didn’t think he had it in him.

Ryan dropped the shovel and stood next to where Shane was, completely in shock. Shane was apparently checking Zach’s pulse.

“He’s still got a pulse” Shane stood up and went over to pick up the shovel “It’s pretty slow though, should be dead in a few hours” He placed the shovel on the kitchen counter and began getting out some bleach, along with other disinfectants.

“How… how are you so calm about this?” Ryan was still next to Zach, trying to understand what just happened. Shane looked up from his cleaning and gave Ryan a puzzled look. “I-I just nearly killed one of our best friends and your just going to let him lay here and die?” Ryan was shaking at this point, clearly shaken up.

Shane put the shovel in the sink and walked over to him with some cleaning supplies. “Hey, hey, calm down. This isn’t any different from the other times, alright? He knows too much now, even with the brain damage that hit probably caused he’s too much of a liability.” 

Ryan stepped back away from the body. “What do we do with him…” He’s slowly calming himself down but he’s still pretty clearly shocked. “I dunno.” Shane started to wipe off Zach’s body with rubbing alcohol and paper towels, presumably to remove any DNA evidence such as fingerprints or blood. “We can drop off his body in the desert somewhere on the way to the airport, someone will find him eventually” (quick note - they’re planning to film an episode at the Moundsville Penitentiary [No BROOKE this is NOT a Fallout 76 reference])

Ryan walked over to the kitchen to continue cleaning the shovel and wash off his hands. “What will happen to the others? Ya know, Keith, Eugene, Ned?” Ryan asked, almost completely deadpan. “Hell if I know. It doesn’t really matter anyways, just pretend to care when word gets to the office” Shane stood up, threw away the paper towels and got some more to clean up the wall and floors.

They continuing talking and cleaning for awhile, eventually getting Zach into the trunk of their car and leaving for the airport.

 

_**TBC** _


	3. Aesthetics While I Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking so long with chapter two, so here is some extra stuff for while I'm gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I'm writing this I'm realizing that Shane and Ryan have big Veronica and JD energy

Ryan Aesthetics 

Songs

*****************

Marina and The Diamonds - Teen Idle

Unlike Pluto - Worst In Me

Tally Hall - Cannibal

Tally Hall in general

*****************

Images

*****************

(All of these are preview links, so in case you don't trust me you can see where the link goes before going)

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/iam-not-god**

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/bfuryan**

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/iam-not-scared**

*****************

Misc

*****************

 

\-----------------------------------

Shane Aesthetics 

Songs

*****************

Mindy Gledhill - Crazy Love

The Hoosiers - Killer

Sidekick - Infected

Sidekick - Mind Games

Sidekick in general tbh

Ryoba Aishi - Say My Name ( Tiny URL Preview link cuz it's kinda an obscure song  **https://preview.tinyurl.com/y82bzt4p )**

Heathers - Our Love Is God

Stephanie Maybe - The Zombie Song

*****************

Images

*****************

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/iwishididnt**

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/amim0rethany0ubargainedf0r**

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/ifyouregonnabethedeathofme**

*****************

Misc

*****************

 

\-----------------------------------

Eugene Aesthetics

Songs

*****************

The Party - LA

*****************

Images

*****************

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/dontworry-wastaken**

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/ruokay7**

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/idendmydayswithyou**

*****************

Misc

*****************

 

\-----------------------------------

Ned Aesthetics

Songs

*****************

recommend some maybe? I'm not huge on listening to music (aka i have like 3 artists i exclusively listen to) so i don't know what would work here

*****************

Images

*****************

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/where-are-you-red**

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/thedoveshavedied (I stan The Hush Sound so much i c a n t)**

**https://preview.tinyurl.com/red-rhymes-with-ned (I ran out of name ideas :,D)**

 

*****************

Misc

*****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be probably end up updating this at some point tbh

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely took me longer than I'm proud of :,)
> 
> This will be continued and the chapters will hopefully be longer than this. If you have any ideas for further chapters or critique on my writing, they would both be very appreciated!


End file.
